Frozen Hearts
by Generalmayhem02
Summary: When civilization fell and bandits destroyed everything and everyone she loved Rukia believed her life was over, but when she is rescued by a group of nomads she finds a new life and a new love. An Ichiruki Hitsukarin AU chapter fic.


Rukia Kuchiki could still remember the glow of the flames and feel the heat of the fires that destroyed her life, as she sat by a tree in the driving snow and sleet having resigned herself to her fate, she was sure that she would follow the rest of her family now. The men who took everything she had ever known and loved had missed her and her sister Hisana, the two girls were the only survivors of the bandit raid that destroyed their home, they fled in the night as Byakuya, Hisana's husband and Renji, Rukia's best friend fought the raiders in an attempt to drive them off. Byakuya and Renji fought hard and with great skill, but they were outnumbered and the raiders had guns as well as blades. Renji managed to get Rukia and Hisana out of the mansion through a tunnel that Byakuya had put in after law and order started breaking down. Rukia closed her eyes and tried not to cry thinking about Renji, she saw him get shot from behind, and like the man he was he got up and charged, he cut four of the raiders down before one of them shot him in the head, the last Rukia saw of Byakuya he had run out of ammo and was using a sword from his art collection, he died when a piece of debris fell on him as the mansion burned to the ground. Rukia took Hisana out of the walls of their manor and the girls ran to a nearby cave, they had very little with them, just a coat for each of them and a couple of blankets that Rukia grabbed on her way out.

Hisana was never very healthy, when they were young she suffered from tuberculosis after they had to live on their own when their parents died, and her health was ruined by it. Rukia and Hisana never had an easy life, they had been on their own since Rukia was just five and Hisana was nine, they learned to survive, and after Hisana turned fifteen she started working and they were able to live in a decent home, but the damage to Hisana's health had been done, and it was a minor miracle that Rukia was healthy as she was, though her growth was stunted by malnutrition. Hisana met and married Byakuya when she was nineteen and he sort of adopted Rukia, the last two years had seemed like a dream to them both, but now the one's they loved were gone. After the raiders left Rukia built a small fire in the cave and wrapped Hisana in the blankets, she was very sick with pneumonia when the attack had started, Hisana told Rukia to use one of the blankets for herself, but Rukia was just too worried about her, in the end they shared the blankets, but Hisana knew she was dying, there was just nothing Rukia could do to stop it. Hisana died in the night as Rukia held her trying to be strong for both of them, Hisana told her to keep living, to do it for those who had died. Rukia buried Hisana the next morning, and then she set out to find a safer place, but now her strength had failed, she fell next to a tree and used what little strength she had left in her tiny abused body to set up against the trunk. Rukia was sure she was going to freeze to death, and no one was left to morn for her, she felt a strange sadness at the thought that her death would go unnoticed. She thought about the Iceman who was found in the Alps after he died four thousand years ago, she had been to see the exhibit about him with her sister and brother in law, before the collapse. Rukia wondered if someone would find her body in a few thousand years. I always loved museums, maybe I'll end up in one, that would be a nice resting place, was her last thought before her strength gave out and she lost conciseness.

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't see a damn thing, he was leading his hunting party back to their camp when this storm blew in with freezing rain, and sleet. Ichigo and his family as well as a large number of friends and their families had abandoned settled life in the cities and taken up a semi nomadic lifestyle when it became clear that civilization as they knew it was on the verge of collapse, not for the first time Ichigo thanked what ever powers ran the universe that his mother's family were Mongolians and he and his family spent their summers with his grandparent outside of Ulan Bator. Ichigo and his sisters learned how to live like nomads from their grandparent's neighbors and friends and they all three were skilled with the bow, the rifle and with horseback riding. Ichigo's parents decided that living like this was safer, and a number of friends agreed with the idea, so now the Kurosakis and about eight other families make up an impromptu tribe in the Japanese country side. Living in a yurt had been hard at first but they live in a fifteen meter diameter yurt so they had a lot of room, and with their herds and hunting as well as spring gardens they never had to worry about food. Ichigo and his hunters managed to bag three large elk, and some smaller game as well. Their tribe shouldn't have to worry about having to slaughter any of their animals for at least seven weeks, now it as time to get home and warm up. Ichigo could almost taste the sweet milk tea and hot stew his mother and Yuzu would be making. Ichigo and his party were about halfway home when he noticed a lump next to a tree, it looked like something was wrapped in blankets and he decided to investigate, getting off his horse, Zangetsu, he walked over and was surprised to find a girl wrapped in a blanket, she was very petite and very cold if her shivering was anything to go by. He picked her up and carried her to his horse, he pulled an extra blanket out and wrapped it around her tiny form.

"Hey Ichi-nii, what is it?" His younger sister Karin ask.

"It's a girl, she looks like she's been out here for awhile, she's still alive but we better get her home or she won't be for much longer." He replied. Karin nodded and moved to take point so he could hold the girl while his horse followed the rest. He looked down at the slowly warming girl in his arms, and he had to wonder how she ended up out here by herself, and if it had anything to do with that burned out mansion they had seen just before they turned back. Ichigo pushed his thoughts aside, if he wanted to know he would just have to ask her after she wakes up, until then he had to concentrate on keeping her in his arms while riding his horse. The team of modern day nomads made their way through the storm, seeking the shelter of their homes.

Rukia felt warm and something smelled really good, for a moment she expected to see her sister and brother in law waiting for her to join them at the table, but as she opened her eyes realization set in, they were dead, and for a moment she thought maybe this was the afterlife, but as she set up she felt too sore and tired to be dead. A beautiful woman with auburn hair walked in holding a tray, she was followed by a girl who seemed to be a smaller version of her.

"Welcome back, you had us worried there for awhile." said the woman in a very kind sounding voice that held a hint of a strange accent.

"Where am I?' Rukia ask feeling a little nervous.

"You're at our camp, my name is Masaki Kurosaki, my son and daughter found you in the woods, you were almost frozen when they brought you in, another few hours and you would have died." The kind sounding woman answered.

"Thank you for looking after me, I thought I was going to die." Rukia responded still feeling worn out.

"What's your name sweetie." Masaki ask as she set the tray on a nearby table.

"It's Rukia" she said.

"Here Rukia I brought you some tea and stew, it will help you warm up." Masaki said.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu, I'm glade you're ok, Ichigo was worried you weren't going to make it, he sat by you until he was sure you were ok." said the sandy haired teen.

"Thank you, if you and your brother hadn't found me I wouldn't have made it." Rukia said.

"Oh it wasn't me, it was my twin sister Karin who was with Ichigo, I don't hunt, Karin is a tomboy so she does. Mom and I keep house, and Dad, Ichigo, and Karin handle the hunting and fighting." Yuzu said, happy to have another girl to talk to.

Rukia sat back and took the tray that was offered, she hadn't eaten since dinner the night of the raid and she had no idea how long she was out. The stew and tea tasted really good, and Rukia felt her strength returning, she would have to find a way to show them how grateful she was when she felt better. Rukia looked around her, she was a in a tent of some sort but it wasn't like any tent she had ever see before, it felt more like a house. The walls were made of thick cloth over a lattice of wood and even though she could hear wind outside there was no cloth flapping, it was snug and warm inside, the tent was also very large and it looked like it was divided into a number of rooms with wooden walls and shoji shutters. Rukia was laying on a sofa by a woodstove in what looked like a living room, there were even windows covered with thick curtains, she could see it was almost dark outside.

"Thank you for the food, it was really good." Rukia said after she finished eating.

"Would you like some more?" Masaki ask.

"No thank you, I'm really full." Rukia said as she lay back down.

"Ok, I'm going to get our guest room ready for you." Masaki said as she stood, she placed a hand on Rukia's forehead and she looked a little worried, Rukia was still too cold.

Rukia closed her eyes, she still felt really tired and this place felt so safe and warm that she couldn't keep from falling asleep again.

Ichigo and his father Isshin were tending to the horses in the large yurt their tribe used as a barn for their horses and herd animals, the storm had passed late the night before and Ichigo and Isshin were planning on taking their herd out to graze on what ever was available. Engetsu and Zangetsu had rested the day before and were ready to get out, both horses were from Mongolia and were bred for action even in the worst weather. Ichigo's thoughts turned to the girl he found two days ago, she was in bad condition when he found her, if his dad hadn't been a doctor she probably would have died, as it was she was still too cold when she woke up yesterday evening. The blankets and stew seemed to help her some, but she still needed to rest and as it was she was still asleep. His mom and sister had talked with her, they hadn't really learned anything except her that her name is Rukia, and she likes stew. Ichigo still wanted to know what happened to her, and why she was out in a blizzard with little more then a pea coat and a blanket for warmth. Whatever caused her to leave her home it must have been bad for her to risk her life like that, and not even take a proper coat with her. Ichigo didn't think she was homeless, she was too healthy even though she's on the petite side, and Yuzu said her coat was very expensive, not something a homeless girl would have. So he knew she was rich, and that she had to leave in a hurry, he figured that maybe she lived in that mansion that they passed, it looked like bandits had raided it and burned it down, it was still smoldering when they passed by. Ichigo and his party had stopped to look for survivors but all they found were bodies, they decided to bury the dead before they moved on to find some game. They found her the next day not all that far from a cave that was close to the mansion. Ichigo was brought out of his musings when his sister Karin walked in carrying her riding gear, and Ichigo could see that she had been walked to the stable by their neighbor's son, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo knew that the white haired sixteen year old liked Karin, and he was sure that she liked Toshiro, and he knew that Toshiro was a good kid, but he still felt protective of his sister.

"So Karin how is Toshiro?" Isshin ask

"He's fine, just wanted to wish me luck." she said, and both Ichigo and Isshin noticed the blush on her face. Karin walked up to her horse Kazeryu and brushed her coat before putting her saddle up.

"You ready to ride Karin?" Ichigo ask as he handed her rifle to her.

"Yup, lets get moving." she said as she mounted her horse and slung her rifle over her shoulder. Ichigo and Isshin mounted their horses, and the three rode with their herd to some good grazing that Isshin had seen earlier. Ichigo wished that Toshiro, Uryu, Keigo and Chad, were coming with them, but they were going out to find a lost hunting party that was sent out the same day as Ichigo and his party. They were going to meet up with, Tatsuki, Sora, and Mizuiro, who had set out earlier to scout and secure the grazing area.

Keigo and Chad found a trail that looked like a number of horses had gone over it, as the followed the trail they came to an old campsite. There was signs of a camp fire and a fresh trail, they didn't recognize any of the horse tracks that were left behind, who ever it was they weren't the hunting party. Chad, who was leading the party, decided to follow the fresh trail, after a short ride it diverged into separate trails.

"Do we go left, right, or split up?" Keigo ask as he looked around looking for warning signs of an ambush.

"We shouldn't split up, this smells like a trap, I think they want to divide us into smaller groups." Uryu said, adjusting the bow he was carrying on his back, he had been the head of the school archery team before the shit hit the fan, and he still opted for a bow when possible. Chad said nothing, but silently he agreed with Ishida, this smelled like a trap. Chad checked his rifle and sword, then he ordered them to follow the northern trail, the terrain to the southeast was more favorable for an ambush.. They rode for about two hours before they caught a sickly smell, it was rotting corpses, as they approached the source they found another camp site, there they found their missing party. Everyone was dead, their horses and gear taken, the trail must have been bandits, Chad wondered if it had anything to do with the girl that Ichigo found, she may have been the victim of same bandits.

Masaki and Yuzu busied themselves in the kitchen of their yurt, they were prepping a large dinner, they knew that they would be having guests over tonight, as leaders of their tribe Isshin and Masaki often had to hold meetings at their home. Rukia walked into the kitchen and watched for a moment as mother and daughter worked as if they were professionals at it, she had seen trained servants and chefs at the Kuchiki manor, but they would have all been put to shame by the skills of these two.

"Hello Rukia, what can I do for you?" Masaki said with a kind smile.

"I was wondering if I can be of any help?" Rukia ask, she was feeling a lot stronger now that she had rested for who knows how long.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Masaki ask

"I feel a lot better thanks to you and your family." Rukia said.

"Ok, but if you start feeling weak let me know." Masaki said, still not convinced by Rukia's assertions. The three continued prepping dinner while waiting for the herding party to return, Masaki was wondering what had happened to the missing hunters, she hoped that Chad's party would return soon with news.

Isshin, Ichigo and Karin lead their herd out to the pasture lands, Tatsuki waved at them as the approached. Ichigo broke off and rode up to Tatsuki, his best friend in the world since childhood, she was a medium sized girl with short spiky hair and muscular build for a teenage girl.

"Yo Tatsuki !" he called out as they got closer.

"Hey Ichigo, any news on the girl you found?" she ask.

"Yeah, she woke up yesterday, she was still really weak but mom said they talked for a little and she had some food. Her name is Rukia, but we still don't know why she was out in the storm."

"Rukia huh, well hopefully she'll be back on her feet soon." Tatsuki said.

"Any word from Chad?" Ichigo ask.

"No, nothing yet, I'm a little worried about it. Those hunters have been gone awhile and Takai knows the area as well or better then anyone, I really don't think they got lost." Tatsuki said, and Ichigo nodded, he had a bad feeling about this.

The search party decided to place the dead on a cart, their families deserved to have a funeral for them. The started to make their way home when they spotted a group setting around a campfire in a valley just under them, the campers couldn't see them from where they were, and Chad decided to send Keigo and Toshiro home with the bodies, he and Uryu would keep an eye on the camp below and would follow home as soon as they knew it was safe. The group split and as the cart and its escort made their way home, Chad and Uryu decided to get closer and see if they could figure out who the campers were. Chad was the first to get close enough to hear them talking, they were talking about the mansion they raided a few days ago, and the loot they got from it. Uryu noticed some of their horses belonged to the dead hunters, and he was sure they were responsible for their deaths. Chad and Uryu decided to follow the bandits after over hearing them talking about returning to their main camp, they hoped that they could find where it was and maybe put together a raid of their own.


End file.
